Meddling Kids: Getting Looney Duney
by Ellis97
Summary: Skip is to inherit the family dune buggy, but he, Mudsy and Augie crash into a farm, where the owner is having mortgage problems and a strange person is threatening him to sell the farm. Meanwhile, April and Maria go visit Brenda in Coolsville, where April becomes jealous of Brenda's friendship with the Teen Angels.
1. Monday Morning Blues

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks! It's time for the new installment in the Funky Phantom saga! Here, we are introduced to some new characters.**

* * *

Our next chapter for the adventures of the Funky Phantom begins, well, on a Monday morning at the home of Skip and Augie.

As always, this time of the day, you'll find two wonders of the bedroom shared by two teenage brothers - The brothers snoring away in their bunk beds as the alarm clock ticks towards the set time.

All of a sudden, the alarm clock started to go off and started buzzing like crazy, startling both of them.

"Ugh!" Skip exclaimed as the alarm clock started ringing.

"No worries, I got it" Augie mumbled before he smashed the clock.

After the alarm clock was smashed, the brothers returned to sleep.

Outside, their beautiful and loving mother, Kathy was getting out of bed and putting on her clothes.

She then made her way downstairs to make coffee and prepare breakfast.

She hummed to herself as she finished putting out some cereal and milk for her boys.

"Okay, now to go wake up the boys" she said to herself.

In the same time, the boys were still snoring away in their beds.

Just then, there was a knock at their door.

"Augie, Skip" Kathy said in a sing-song voice "Time to get up"

The boys grunted but didn't make a move.

"Wakey wakey..." Kathy said. "You don't wanna be late for school again, right boys?"

The boys turned around and continued sleeping.

As Kathy wondered what to do next, Mudsy, still invisible, opened an eye after waking up.

He yawned and started to moan in a strange, ghostly manner.

Kathy gasped "Wh-what was that? Wh-who's there?"

At that moment, the brothers heard their mother's gasp and both opened an eye tiredly.

"M-mom?" Skip squinted his eyes "Huh?"

"Wh-wh-what was that noise?" Kathy asked.

"I think it's probably just the wind outside, Mom." Skip said tiredly.

"Yeah, I guess it is just the wind" Kathy said nervously "Let me get your clothes, boys"

Kathy walked over to the boys' closet and took out their clothes. Then, she went over to the drawer and opened it up. All of a sudden, a sleeping Mudsy emerged from inside and started to wake up.

He tried opening his eyes "Huh? What's going on?"

"AAAAHHHH!" Kathy screamed at the top of her voice.

"AAAAAHHH!" Mudsy shouted.

Kathy ran out of the room, fleeing for her very life.

The scream drove away the sleep in the brothers and they find themselves waking up.

Unfortunately, that also caused them to fall out of their bunk beds and land on each other.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy gasped as he flew over to the boys "Augie, Skip are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think." Augie said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Was that your mother back there?" Mudsy asked them.

"Yeah" Skip said as he picked himself up "She's pretty excitable"

"I'll say" said Mudsy "She looks like she's seen a ghost or something"

"She must have." Augie nodded.

"Well what are we going to do today, boys?" asked Mudsy.

"We have to get ready for school" Skip said as he put on his shirt.

"Sounds like fun" said Mudsy.

"Wanna come with us, Mudsy?" asked Augie.

"Augie" Skip elbowed his brother.

"What?" asked Augie.

Mudsy thought for a bit before replying "Sure. I'd be delighted. Overjoyed, underjoyed even"

Soon, the boys were downstairs in the dining room having their breakfast.

However, their mother was still shaken up by what she saw earlier.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Augie "You look like you've seen a ghost or something"

"I-I did." She said.

"Mom, did you forget to take your medicine again?" Skip asked as he ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Oh yeah" Kathy remembered. "It's for my cold. Must've been my imagination."

After she left the kitchen to get her medicine, Skip and Augie sighed.

"Boy, mom can be such a nervous wreck" Augie remarked.

"Still, she really wouldn't take it so well if he found out we have a ghost as our best friend forever" Skip added.

"True dat, Skip" Augie said as he ate another spoonful of cereal.

After finishing breakfast, the boys were preparing to go to school.

"Ready for your first day at school, Mudsy?" asked Skip.

"I'm a little nervous" Mudsy gulped "I haven't been to a schoolhouse in hundreds of years and I can't imagine what has changed since"

"Just come with us, stay invisible and you'll see." Skip replied as they put on their shoes.

"Okay" Mudsy gulped "Lead the way boys"

Mudsy then turned invisible as he followed the brothers to the school bus stop, in time to see the big yellow bus making a turn onto their street.

"Egads, what is that thing?" Mudsy gasped "It looks scary and it looks like it's holding those youths inside"

"It's a school bus, Mudsy" Skip replied "We use it to get to school and we go back on it when school is over to go home"

"Gosh, that sounds pretty scary" Mudsy gulped.

"Don't worry." Augie said. "Just follow us and everything will be alright."

"Uh...sure thing." Mudsy swallowed.

Mudsy turned invisible and followed Augie and Skip into the bus. Augie sat with his best friend, Travis, Skip sat with his best friend, Hector and Mudsy stayed invisible through the whole way to school, still afraid of a 21st century school and what could have possibly changed these past couple of centuries.

Soon, the bus arrived at their high school and the students got off.

The boys started walking towards the building.

"You comic Mudsy?" asked Skip.

"Sure, right behind ya!" Mudsy said as he turned visible.

Mudsy followed the two brothers into school, where all the students were talking, using their phones or going into their lockers to get their things.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd, I've never seen such a large place" said the ghost "In my day, schools were one small building and one small classroom"

"I see" Augie nodded just as April spotted them in the busy hallway.

"Hey look! There's April" said Mudsy.

"Hey guys" April said as she approached her friends.

"Hi April" Skip and Augie sighed dreamily.

"How's it going?" April asked.

"Oh not much, except we brought the Funky Phantom to school today" said Skip.

"Indeed they have" Mudsy proclaimed.

"Guys, we can't bring Mudsy to school" said April "People might see him and get freaked out"

"Well we couldn't leave him at home with our mother and aunt" Augie shrugged "They might totally freak out"

"Yeah" Skip nodded "You should how loud our mom screamed when she saw Mudsy earlier this morning"

April sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's wise" she said "Though I want Mudsy to remain invisible throughout the whole school day and not let anyone in school caught sight of him."

"April, darling. I'll be invisble like the wind" Mudsy proclaimed "After all, I am the Spirit of '76. What could go wrong?"

Just then, the school bell rang.

"Come on guys" said April "We don't wanna be late for history class"

"Come on, Mudsy" Skip said as he followed April and Augie to class.

"History class?" Mudsy thought.

He then followed the kids to their classroom, where the teacher was ready to give her Monday lecture.

Mudsy turned invisible right before they entered. Everybody sat down and started listening to the history lesson.

"...and to this very day, George Washington is renowned for his honesty and integrity of admitting to cutting down his father's cherry tree" the teacher finished.

"Objection" said Mudsy "That is all a bunch of white lies, black lies even"

"Huh?" everyone looked around to see where the voice came from.

Just then, Mudsy appeared right before the teacher.

"Au contraire, madame" he lectured her "I knew Washington, I worked with Washington, Washington was a friend of mine and I know for sure that he did not cut down a tree. It was some schoolyard bully who framed him and made him take the blame for it. It's a matter of perusing before accusing, don't ya know?"

Mudsy just then vanished again, leaving the teacher and other students confused and shocked.

"Is this some sort of a prank?" The teacher asked.

The students were silent.

"Because if this is, it's a month of Saturday detention and ten demerits" the teacher sternly told each other.

Just then, she saw Augie and Skip looking pretty nervous.

"Hmmm..." Her eyes narrowed as she walked over to the brothers.

"Oh, brother!" April thought to herself.

"So, you think this is funny, boys?" asked the teacher.

"No Mrs. Martin" Augie and Skip shook their heads.

"Then what do you boys have to say about your little prank?" asked Mrs. Martin.

"Honestly ma'am, we don't know how that strange person got here" said Augie.

"I expected you two to deny your guilt, your kind always does" Mrs. Martin glared at them.

"Our kind?" asked Skip.

Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Mudsy wasn't sure what to do.

"I shouldn't have done that." He thought to himself.

"The world is full of ne'er-do-wells, whiners and slackers like you boys" Mrs. Martin bitterly said "I know your type, I know it well and I know that you boys will not get away with this!"

"Huh?" Augie raised an eyebrow.

"Two hours of Saturday dentention for a month!" the teacher barked.

The two boys swallowed while Mudsy sighed silently.

"I sure hate Mondays." Augie sighed to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like bringing the Funky Phantom to school is not going to be as easy as Augie and Skip anticipated. What more could be in store for this weird school day? Stay tuned!**


	2. After School Trouble

Soon came lunch period and Augie, Skip and April were seated together in the cafeteria as Mudsy floated around them, still invisible.

"Great, I can't believe I got Saturday detention for a month" Skip deadpanned "With my meatheaded brother, no less"

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble boys, but I had to rectify such historical inaccuracies" Mudsy claimed.

"By appearing in front of the class the way you did?" April asked.

"It was a force of habit, don't you know?" stated the phantom.

"Anyways, we sure are in some fine mess." Skip fumed.

Just then, April's best friend, Maria Wang walked by with her lunch tray.

"Hey April" she said "Wanna sit with me?"

"Sure, Maria" said April "I would love to"

Watching April moving to sit with Maria, Augie and Skip both sighed.

"Well there goes our girl" Skip remarked.

"And here comes our guy friends" Augie said as he saw Hector and Travis approaching.

"Hey guys." Hector said as he and Travis joined them at the table.

"Hey guys" said Skip.

"Sorry you guys have detention for a month" Hector said as he and Travis sat down.

"Yeah dude, that is like such a bummer" Travis remarked "But how'd y'all make that ghost thingy appear? That was freakin awesome!"

"I honestly don't know." Skip said.

"Well I think it was pretty cool" said Hector "Can you imagine a real live ghost living among us?"

"It sure will be" Augie nodded.

"So Skip, I hear you just got your license" said Hector.

"Yeah, I did" Skip nodded "Which means that my father's dune buggy belongs to me"

"Why should you get the dune buggy?" Augie asked Skip "I'm the oldest, the handsomest and the brawniest! I should have it!"

"And have you got your license?" Skip asked, raising an eyebrow.

When Augie didn't reply, Skip continued, "I thought so. Since I'm the one with a license, that means I get the dune buggy."

"Yeah, whatever." Augie rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that!"

"But dude, when do you get it?" asked Travis.

"Later tonight" Skip said "Y'all are welcome to drop by and see me get my inheritance"

"Sure thing." Hector nodded.

"I swear when I get my license, I'm gonna ride that dune buggy all over him" Augie thought.

Soon, after lunch period, the boys attended their remaining classes.

It was their science class and the teacher was talking about death and the theories of reviving.

"...some people have claimed to have revived the dead through cryogenic freezing or some sort of DNA enhancer" the teacher explained "Some people have also wondered what happens to souls after they die, but for obvious reasons, all we can say is that their bodies decompose after a while"

"Hmmm..." A few of the students nodded thougtfully.

"Modern teachers are so ignorant of the afterlife" Mudsy said in his thoughts.

Hours later, school finally came to a close and the kids were ready to go home. Skip, Augie, Hector and Travis walked to the bus with the Funky Phantom in tow.

"Guys, consider this my last bus ride, because next time you see me arrive at school, it will be in my new dune buggy" Skip gloated.

"Okay dude, we get it" Hector deadpanned "You don't have to keep rubbing it in"

"Showoff" Augie muttered under his breath.

While the guys were talking, April and Maria were having a conversation.

"Boy April, this sure feels a bit weird, having just the two of us hang out" Maria remarked.

"What do you mean, Maria?" asked April.

"I mean, it feels weird that we are a duo now" Maria explained "Now that Brenda has moved and all"

"Oh, yeah" April remembered "Where did she move to?"

"Coolsville" Maria said.

"I sure miss her" said April.

"Me too" Maria sighed "Why don't we call her and see how she's doing?"

"Groovy idea, Maria" April said "But as soon as we get off. You know phone calls aren't allowed on the bus"

"True" Maria nodded as they boarded the school bus.

Eventually, the gang got to their respective stops and started to head home. Mudsy, Skip, Augie, Hector and Travis walked to Augie and Skip's house, while April and Maria walked to April's house.

"Mom!" Augie called out "We're home!"

"And just in time, young men." Kathy's voice can be heard from upstairs. "We need to talk!"

"I don't know why, but something tells me that you guys are going to have a serious talk with your mama" said Hector.

"That's putting it mildly" Augie remarked "Come on Skip"

"Right behind ya, buddy" Skip said as he followed his brother.

While Skip and Augie walked to their mother's room, Hector and Travis waited in the living room.

"You know, Travis." Hector remarked as the brothers headed up the stairs. "I don't know why, but I feel like that someone is watching us."

"It's probably just your imagination, Hector." Travis said.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just tired" said Hector "Let's watch some TV to calm my mind"

Travis nodded as he reached for the television remote.

Meanwhile, Augie and Skip went upstairs to their mother's room.

"Hi mom, what's going on?" asked Skip.

"Yeah, you called us?" added Augie.

"I just got a phone call from the principal." Kathy said. "One month of detention?!"

Augie and Skip gulped and looked at each other.

Skip gulped "Well...it's actually a funny story, really-"

"No excuses!" Kathy sternly told them "I have raised you two better than this! Ever since your father was reported lost at sea, I've devoted my life to you two!"

The brothers swallowed and nodded.

"So can the two of you please explain to me what exactly happened?" Kathy asked. "And don't try to be funny."

There was some silence as the duo silently debated on what to say. In that same time, Mudsy was floating by the doorway to Kathy's room and saw the brothers in trouble.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" he thought "I didn't mean to get Skip and Augie in trouble. What to do? What to undo, even?"

In the same time, Travis and Hector were watching television in the living room.

Their show got interrupted by a HB News news exclusive.

"So, you should know that bombs just went off in Pastavazoolastan" said Bob.

"But what are the kids wearing in Pastavazoolastan?" asked Reginald.

"Boy, the news sure is crazy, right Travis?" stated Hector.

"Yeah, sure" said Travis, not paying attention.

"Something wrong, buddy?" Hector asked Travis.

"Huh?" Travis asked.

"I mean you haven't been paying attention to the TV and you seem like your mind is somewhere else" Hector explained.

"It kind of is, Hect" said Travis "Something fishy is going on with Augie and Skip and I want to know what is! Somehow, I don't think what happened in class today was their doing"

"Well what do you propose we do?" asked Hector "Wait till they come back and hope for the best?"

"Now that's a good question" Travis said.

"Well that incident in class has gotten me pretty suspicious as well, so we're going to find out what's going on" said Hector "When Augie and Skip get back, we'll ask them what's going on. After all, they can trust us"

"Hopefully, they'll trust us" Travis remarked.

Meanwhile, April and Maria were at April's house, doing homework together.

"Hey April, can I ask you something?" asked Maria.

"Sure Maria, what is it?" April asked as she wrote down something.

"I heard that Augie and Skip got detention" Maria said "What happened? They don't seem like the type who pulls pranks."

"They made a ghost appear in the classroom, who started questioning the history lecture she was giving" April replied.

"A ghost prank, huh?" Maria remarked. "Doesn't sound groovy to me."

"Especially since they know how strict Mrs. Martin is when it comes to these" April added.

Just then, Maria heard a meowing noise coming out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Maria asked. "Did you hear that, April?"

"Hear what?" asked April.

"That meowing sound" Maria replied "It sounded like a cat. Did you get a cat?"

"Well..." April said "I'm actually catsitting a neighbor's cat."

"Really? Where is he?" asked Maria.

"He's out of town for a week." April said.

"Well that's great" said Maria "So, where is the cat? I'd really like to see it"

"Sure" April nodded "I'll call out for him"

April made purring sounds for cat calling. Just then, Boo came out from underneath her bed and ran into her arms.

Maria was speechless when Boo came into view

"Maria, this is my neighbor's cat, Boo" April showed her the ghost cat "Boo, this is my best friend, Maria"

"Meow" Boo smiled at Maria.

"Uh..." Maria said, trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"Here, hold him" April handed Boo to Maria "Don't worry. He won't hurt you"

Boo smiled right at the shaken and somewhat fearful Maria. He then proceeded to purr and snuggle up to Maria

"What kind of cat is he?" asked

April looked at Boo "I think he's a rag doll or a Turkish angora"

"Your friend never told him his type?" Maria asked.

"No." April replied "I can ask him when he returns."

Boo snuggled up to Maria and started licking her face.

"Awww, he's so sweet" she said as she rubbed cheek against Boo's "Your friend was smart to choose you as his pet sitter"

"Indeed he is." April nodded.

Back at Skip and Augie's house, the boys were still in hot water with their mother.

"Well?" Kathy asked with her arms folded. "What's going on?"

The boys, figuring that it is best to tell the truth, decided to open up.

Augie swallowed hard "Mom...I know this isn't easy and it may seem like we're lying, but this is 100% true and you have to trust us"

Kathy folded her arms "I'm listening..."

"Remember that ghost you saw this morning?" asked Skip "Well, that was no hallucination, that was a real ghost"

"Excuse me?" Kathy asked, skeptical.

"We have a ghost living with us" said Skip "There I said it!"

"A ghost?" Kathy asked skeptically.

"Yes" Skip nodded "We have a ghost living with us. Here's the thing, we went into this creepy place and saw an old grandfather clock. When we set the hands to the correct time, a ghost appeared and according to the rules of the afterlife, he's now stuck as our best friend forever. So yeah. That ghost you saw earlier was real"

Kathy turned to Augie skeptically and asked, "Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am" Augie nodded.

Kathy didn't believe them for one minute.

"Boys, I expected better if you" said Kathy "Everybody knows that ghosts aren't real. They're made up like space aliens, unicorns and koala bears"

"As far as I know, unicorns and space aliens aren't real" a voice suddenly said before Mudsy revealed himself.

Kathy gasped at the very sight of what she saw.

"Mom, meet Jonathan Muddlemore, the Funky Phantom" Augie introduced Mudsy.

"The Spirit of 1776, don't you know?" Mudsy added.

"Oh my God..." Kathy gasped and then fainted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the jig is up, folks! How is Augie and Skip's mother gonna take having a ghost around the house? And how will Augie, Skip and April's friends take it? Stay tuned!**


	3. Momma Meets the Phantom

"Uh...Mom?" Augie asked as Kathy laid on the floor after passing out.

"Mom are you okay?" added Skip.

"Mom, wake up" Augie said as he gently shook Kathy awake.

There was some groaning as Kathy stirred.

She slowly opened her eyes and put on her glasses to see clearly.

She saw her two sons "Augie? Skip? I just dreamt that there was a ghost in our house"

"Well, it's no dream, Mom." Skip said as Mudsy hovered over them. "He's for real!"

"Indeed, this is real" Mudsy held out his hand "I'm Mudsy the Funky Phantom. Spirit of 1776, don't you know?"

Kathy gasped and shook Mudsy's hand.

"Boys, how did it happen?" asked Kathy.

"Well..." Augie scratched his head. "It's quite a long story, Mom."

"It started several weeks ago, actually." Skip said. "When April, Augie and I were walking home from school when it started raining."

"Neither of us had an umbrella with us at that time, so we walked around until we found an old manor in the park." Augie continued. "Which is where we then went in order to wait out the rain."

Skip nodded "We saw an old grandfather clock and when we changed the time on it, the Funky Phantom emerged from it and now, we're stuck with him as our best friend forever"

"Oy gevalt, that is a long story" Kathy remarked.

"Indeed it is, Mom." Augie agreed.

There was some silence after the remark.

"So...you're a ghost?" Kathy asked Mudsy.

"Of course I am" Mudsy nodded "All the way from the Revolutionary War, even"

"That's...unbelievable." Kathy remarked.

"Yeah, it is" said Skip "So remember mom, you can't let anybody know about Mudsy!"

"Okay, but I'm not so sure about how your aunt will take it when she finds out" Kathy remarked "Do you boys intend on telling anyone else about your little friend here?"

"I honestly am not sure." Augie shrugged.

"Yeah" said Skip "The more people who know, the more people could get suspicious"

"Indeed and who knows what kind of people would want their hands on a ghost?" asked Mudsy "Elements of the supernatural world can't be revealed to the public, it would threaten us, threaten you even!"

"Well, there's still the problem of you boys getting detention at school." Kathy said.

"Yes ma'am" the boys sighed "We're sorry"

"So what do you boys plan to do?" Kathy asked. "I'm sure your teachers will be very skeptical of your stories about your friend here."

Skip sighed "I guess we'll just have to face the music and go to detention"

"Indeed my boy" Mudsy proclaimed "After all, integrity favors the bold, the wimpy even"

Little did Mudsy and the Andersons realize that at that very moment, Hector and Travis were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"A ghost, huh?" Hector whispered to Travis.

"That explains a lot" Travis remarked.

"What should we do, Trav?" asked Hector "I mean, Augie and Skip's ghost friend said people could get suspicious if more people know, and who knows what kind of spectral bounty hunters could be after him?"

"Good question..." Travis said.

Hector and Travis went back downstairs, trying to think of something to do. Eventually, they decided to wait for the perfect time to tell Augie and Skip.

Meanwhile back at April's house, April and Maria had finished their homework.

"Now that that's taken care of, what do we like, do now, April?" asked Maria.

"Well we were supposed to call Brenda and see how she's doing" April replied "Why don't we do that?"

"Sure" said Maria.

She then picked up her computer and called Brenda. Just then, her image came up onscreen.

"Hey Brenda" April and Maria said in unison.

"Oh, hi guys!" Brenda said "It's been a while. What's up?"

"Not much B, we just wanted to check and see how you're doing in Coolsville" said April.

"Yeah" Maria added "So, what have you been up to? Do you like it there? And do you want us to come and visit sometime?"

"I liked it here in Coolsville" Brenda replied "I've made plenty of friends here and we've been hanging around a lot, and it sounds like a good idea"

"That's great, Brenda" said April "Maybe we can all come over and hang out sometime this weekend"

"Sure, that would be great" Brenda agreed.

"So, Brenda what have you been doing lately?" asked Maria.

"Not much, but I did just recently get my leg hurt in a skiing accident" Brenda replied.

"Oh my God, Brenda, how did it happen?" asked April.

"It's a long story..." Brenda sighed.

Brenda wasted no time in explaining how her leg got fractured and about the very big decision that changed her life.

"...and that's when we come to now" she finished.

"Holy cow" April remarked "You guys found two actual cavemen?"

"And more importantly, you snagged a prince!" said Maria "This like so freakin AWESOME! Brenda, you're going to be royalty!"

"I sure am" Brenda nodded.

"Some friend, you didn't ask me to be a bridesmaid" April rolled her eyes.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" asked Brenda "I mean, what's it like now that our trio is down to two?"

"Oh, well" April said "We've been hanging around with a couple of guys."

"Golly, sounds like you two have really been busy" Brenda remarked "So, I heard rumors about a ghost in Central City. Can you believe that? What a bunch of baloney"

"Yeah" said Maria "Ghosts are fake. Just like unicorns, space aliens and koala bears"

"Yeah" April nodded, deciding to play along as she and Maria both knew how easily Brenda can get scared.

Back at Augie and Skip's house, Travis and Hector had gone home and the boys were getting ready for bed.

"I can't believe mom found out about you, Mudsy" Skip told the Funky Phantom.

"I guess I should've seen it coming" said Mudsy "I mean, in these secret keeping conundrums, the parent is bound to find out sooner or later, don't you know?"

"True dat, Mudsy" Augie said as he grabbed a tube of toothpaste.

As the brothers brushed their teeth, Mudsy went to April's house to get Boo.

As soon as he got there, he saw Maria leaving the house.

"Bye April, see you tomorrow" she said as she put on her backpack.

"See ya, Mar" April waved goodbye to her best friend.

Mudsy then flew into April's house and followed April to her bedroom.

"Time for bed" she said to herself.

Just before April could take her sweater off, Mudsy appeared on her bed.

"Evening April" said the ghost.

"Aaahh" April screamed as she saw Mudsy appear "Mudsy! Don't sneak up on me, you couldve given me a heart attack"

"Sorry April, but I just came to get Boo" Mudsy explained.

"Oh yes." April nodded before making purring noises.

Boo then appeared from underneath the bed and flew right into April's arms.

"Time to go back to papa." April said as she rubbed Boo.

"Meow" Boo nodded before flying into Mudsy's arms.

"Thanks for looking after Boo, April" Mudsy said as he pet Boo's back "He gets real depressed if he's away from me for too long"

"It was my pleasure, Muddles" said April "Besides, I think he really likes me"

"So I've noticed." Mudsy nodded as Boo curled up in his arm. "Anyways, see you tomorrow."

"You too, Mudsy" said April.

Mudsy and Boo then flew back to Augie and Skip's house and soon enough, the lights were out and everyone in the Anderson household had went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a pretty interesting day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Hector and Travis are now aware of Mudsy, but when will they tell their friends? And how will Maria and April handle Brenda's new friends when they come visit her? Stay tuned for new developments!**


	4. Skip's Got a Brand New Car

Finally, the weekend arrived and it was time for Skip to inherit the Looney Duney. As soon as he and Augie finished eating lunch, they went to the garage to see their mom and Aunt Emma so Skip could take the right of passage for inheriting his father's car.

When they got there, the garage was dark.

"Hello? Mom? Aunt Emma?" Skip called out "I'm ready to get the keys to the Looney Duney"

There was some silence as Augie went to find the lights.

Just then, a small bright light came close to them. It was Kathy wearing a dark cloak.

The brothers almost jumped when they saw their mother.

"Skip Gilroy, please step forward" said Kathy.

Skip nodded as he stepped forward.

Just then, Emma came up wearing a dark cloak and holding a candle in her left hand and a large bible in her right palm.

Augie swallowed as he watched Emma walking over.

Skip gulped and put his hand on the Bible.

Emma raised her hand "Skip Ezekiel Gilroy! You are inheriting the family dune buggy! Now, you must swear to uphold this responsibility your father once held"

"Yes auntie" Skip said as he held up his hand.

"Good" Emma said as her other hand held out the Bible and motioned Skip to place his hand on the Bible. "Now, Skip Ezekiel Gilroy, do you solemnly swear to uphold the responsibility of the family dune buggy in the face of the Lord?"

"Yes ma'am" Skip gulped.

Kathy and Emma both nodded.

"And do you swear to never let anything bad happen to this car?" asked Kathy "Not a scratch or a ding?"

"Yes, mother dear" Skip gulped.

Kathy looked skeptical "I'm not too sure about that son. Especially considering that you and brother just came back from Saturday detention"

Augie glanced at his brother at the remark.

"I promise mom, we won't do anything stupid like that again" said Skip "Just give us a chance, please"

"Well son, since you boys did get yourselves in trouble at school, I shouldn't trust you with this car" said Kathy "But since you do seem serious about wanting another chance to prove you can follow the rules and be responsible, I'll give you one final chance!"

Skip nodded "I won't let you down, mother dear"

"Very well" said Kathy "Skip, I'm going to let you borrow the dune buggy for 24 hours. If you come back here without a scratch on it, it's yours. But if you damage it or cause any trouble, you're taking the bus from now on!"

"No problem." Skip nodded.

"I hope so" Kathy said, still looking skeptical "Sis, go get the keys"

"You got it, sis" Emma said as she picked up a box, which contained the keys to the dune buggy.

After Emma handed her the keys, Kathy turned to Skip with the keys in her hand.

"Skip, you've been given the sacred duty of our family heirloom" she said as she handed her youngest son the keys "I hope you won't violate my trust in you"

"I won't mama, I promise" said Skip.

"I hope so, because this is all we have left of your father besides his skipper hat and our old family photographs" Kathy said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Skip nodded silently.

"Come on bro, let's take this baby out for a spin" Augie put his hand on Skip's shoulder "Don't worry mother dear, we'll bring this car back in one piece"

"I hope so" Kathy folded her arms.

Augie picked up Elmo and followed Skip into the Looney Duney.

"Alright, time to ride" Skip said as he turned the keys in the ignition.

Mudsy soon floated over to join them as Skip started the engine.

He landed in a chair with Boo in his ghostly arms, ready to go for his very first car ride.

"Are you ready, Mudsy?" Augie asked as they fastened their seat belts.

"Not really, but I'm intrigued as to see how modern folk get around, a-square even" Mudsy replied.

"Well, hold on tight, guys." Skip quickly said as he shifted the buggy to drive.

Skip stepped on the gas pedal and they started to drive off.

"You sure the boys will handle that car well?" Emma asked Kathy.

"They'd better" Kathy deadpanned.

Back on the road, Skip was driving the buggy through the neighborhood.

"Odds bodkins, Skip" said Mudsy "This sure is really different. Back in my day, we used carts and horses to get around"

"I see" Augie remarked.

"Why would anyone wanna drive this thing?" Mudsy asked "It's just dinosaur remains and some strange device making cat noises"

"Well why don't you try driving?" suggested Augie "If we give you a driving test and teach you the rules of the road, I'm sure you'll see why we love driving cars"

"I...don't know" Mudsy said "Didn't your mother warn you boys that there would be consequences if something happens to the buggy?"

"Mudsy's right, Aug" said Skip "Besides, Mudsy wouldn't know how to operate a car and he could crash it into something"

"Besides, why would a 200 year old ghost need to learn driving when he can fly?" asked Mudsy.

At that moment, they drove by April's house.

"I can't wait to see the look on April's face when she sees that I've got this new car" Skip said as he got out of the dune buggy.

"Lucky jerk" Augie mumbled.

Skip walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. April's father answered.

"Hello Skip, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Hi Mr. Stewart, can April come and hang out with us?" asked Skip "I really wanna show her something"

"Sorry Skip" said Mr. Stewart "April's gone out of town for the weekend. She'll be back Sunday night"

"Oh, I see." Skip nodded understandingly.

"May I ask what you wanted to show April?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Well, you see, Mr. Stewart, I got my driver's license recently and I was given a dune buggy and I thought that April will be interested to join me as I drive around town" Skip explained.

"I see" said Mr. Stewart "I guess I'll have to tell April when she comes back"

"Anyways, have a nice evening, Mr. Stewart." Skip said.

"Same to you, Anderson." Mr. Stewart nodded before closing the door.

Skip then walked back to the buggy, where Augie, Mudsy, Elmo and Boo were waiting.

"So?" Augie asked.

"April's away for the weekend" Skip replied "Guess it's just us guys for the entire weekend, huh?"

"I suppose so." Mudsy replied.

"Anyways, back to my suggestion" said Augie "Come on Skip, let's give this old timer a driving lesson. After all, you're never too old to learn a new trick"

"But Augie, mom said we can't let anything happen to the car" said Skip "If Mudsy damaged it and mom never trusted me again, I could never forgive myself"

"And I don't want Skip to get into trouble again" Mudsy added "I already got you boys into trouble in school."

"And we still have to be in detention for the rest of the month, might I remind you?" Skip folded his arms.

Augie sighed "Fine"

"Good" said Mudsy "Now maybe we can take a ride down in the country, the continent even"

"Good idea, Mudsy" said Skip.

Skip then started to drive down to the country.

Meanwhile, April and Maria arrived at Brenda's new house in Coolsville.

"I can't wait to see the look on Brenda's face when she sees us" said Maria.

"Yep" April agreed as they arrived at the front door and rang the doorbell.

In just a minute, Brenda's father came to the door.

"Hey Mr. Chance" said April "Surprised to see us?"

"April, Maria, what a surprise" said Mel "Brenda's gonna be so excited to see you two"

"She sure is" said April "Is she home?"

"Yeah, she is" Mel replied "Brenda! Come downstairs! I've got a surprise for you!"

"Coming, daddy" Brenda called.

Brenda limped downstairs and then put on her crutches when she got there.

"Surprised to see us, girlfriend?" April asked her friend.

"April? Maria?" Brenda gasped "But, I thought you guys were coming next weekend"

"We were, but we decided to surprise you" April replied "Are you surprised, B?"

"Yes indeed!" Brenda nodded "But come on in!"

April and Maria followed Brenda inside to the living room.

"So how's the leg?" Maria asked as they sat on the sofa.

"It's getting better" Brenda said as she rubbed the cast "I'm getting it taken off next week"

"That's groovy, Brenda" said April "But is there anywhere for us to sign your cast? We really want to, since we're your best friends and all"

"Of course, there's some room" Brenda replied before gesturing to some blank spaces on her cast "Be my guest."

April and Maria signed their names on the cast.

"So guys, what do you want to do, since you're here and all?" asked Brenda.

"Beats me, Brenda" April shrugged "We just got here and I never really thought about doing anything"

"Well we could go hang out with my Coolsville friends" suggested Brenda "I'm sure they'd love to meet y'all"

"Sounds like a swell idea." Maria said.

"Groovy" April added.

"Come on, let's go" said Brenda.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Skip's got a brand new car and he's going to take it for a test ride, hoping he doesn't do anything horrible to it and it looks like April and Maria are going to meet the Teen Angels. I hope this leads to nothing conflicting. Do you? Stay tuned.**


	5. Trouble on the Farm

Skip drove Mudsy and Augie into the country, which was quite peaceful.

"I must say boys, the country is quite nice, nostalgic even" Mudsy remarked "It reminds of the tranquility back in my day, don't you know?"

"Indeed it does." Augie agreed.

"Boy, this sure a nice place" said Skip "There's even a nice farm over there"

While Mudsy and the boys were talking, Boo was trying to play a trick on Elmo. He then appeared on top of a sleeping Elmo, ready to make his move.

Boo snickered and started to spray shaving cream (that he took from the bathroom) onto Elmo's empty paw. He then tickled Elmo's nose with his feather and disappeared back into Mudsy's arms.

Elmo, whose nose started feeling itchy, started to sneeze.

This startled Skip and then he accidentally caused the dune buggy to drive out of control.

"Oh dear" Mudsy held onto the car "Skip, slow down, slow up even!"

Skip nodded as his foot tried to reach for the brakes.

As soon as he hit the brakes, the car ran into a speed bump and it caused the car and everyone in it to be sent flying right into the nearby barnyard and land into a large bale of hay.

"Woah!" Everyone exclaimed as they sailed through the air.

"Great going pencil-neck!" Augie said sarcastically to his brother "Now we're going to land right into the barnyard"

"All I know is that we'd better land in something soft" Skip remarked.

Everybody shouted as they fell right into the pig pen.

A split-second later, there was a huge splash of mud from the pig pen.

"That was a close one" Mudsy said as he got out of the mud hole "Anybody okay?"

"I'm okay, I just hope the car didn't get damaged" Skip remarked as he climbed out of the mud.

"I hope this is is dirt" Augie remarked as he saw the mud on his jacket.

As the two boys tried to shake the mud off themselves, Mudsy noticed Boo and Elmo were missing.

"Say, have you boys see Boo?" Mudsy asked.

"I don't know, Mudsy" Skip shrugged "They must've fallen out while we were flying"

"Well we'd better go look for them" Augie said sternly "And we'd better make it fast!"

"Skip is very sensitive about Elmo" Skip told Mudsy "He's had him since he and I were kids"

Just as he finished, a creature suddenly poked its head out of the mud.

"Oh no!" Augie exclaimed. "It's a mud monster!"

"Yaaahhh!" Mudsy jumped into Skip's arms "A m-m-monster wh-where?"

"Right there!" Augie shouted, pointing at the muddy figure emerging from the surface of the mud.

Just then, the monster started to moan and move.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd!" Mudsy panicked "Head for the hills! The emergency room! The bedroom even!"

"Wait, that meow sounded familiar." Skip said.

"Egads! Is that you, Boo?" Mudsy asked the mud monster.

"Meow" The cat nodded as he flew out of the mud.

Just then, Elmo climbed out of the mud and started shaking all of the mud on him off.

"Oh, Elmo!" Augie exclaimed "I thought we've lost you!"

"Bark!" Elmo jumped into Augie's arms.

"It just warms my ghostly heart to see a boy and his dog reunited" Mudsy sighed.

"That's great, Mudsy" said Skip "Now can we please get outta here? I promised mom that I would make sure the car was undamaged"

"Indeed Skip" Mudsy proclaimed "Now let us go find it. To the exit, stage left!"

The group quickly got out of the pig pen and looked around.

"You see anything, guys?" Skip asked as he looked around.

"Nothin yet" Mudsy said as he looked under a small rock.

Augie, Elmo and Boo looked around as they continued searching.

Elmo and Boo then saw something inside of a haystack.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Elmo barked.

"What is it, Elmo?" asked Augie.

"Maybe it's the Duney" Skip assumed "Come on!"

The group moved over to the haystack in question and started moving the hay.

After moving the hay, they found none other than the Looney Duney all titled and covered in mud.

"Oh my God!" Skip exclaimed "The car!"

The gang turned it over and saw that the front of the car was greatly dented and flattened.

"Wow Skip, mommy's gonna kill you now" Augie said in a mocking tone.

Skip sighed. "So much for my promise."

Meanwhile in Coolsville, Brenda took April and Maria to the mall where Taffy and Dee Dee were doing some shopping.

"It sure is nice of you to take us shopping, Brenda." Maria remarked.

"No problem" said Brenda "It's the least I could do for you guys"

Just then, Brenda saw Dee Dee and Taffy in a clothing store.

"Oh, hey guys!" She said, waving her arms to attract Dee Dee and Taffy's attention.

Taffy saw Brenda and her Central friends outside the window "Zowie! Look Dee-Dee, it's Brenda"

"Convenient" Dee Dee remarked.

"Come on, lets go see her" said Taffy.

The girls hurried over to Brenda, who was beaming at them.

Jun 9"Hey Brenda, fancy meeting you here" said Taffy "I thought you were at home resting"

"Well I guess I had a change of plans" Brenda chuckled.

"Hey Brenda, who are your new friends?" asked Dee Dee, referring to April and Maria.

Jun 9"Oh." Brenda said as she turned around to April and Maria. "They're not my new friends, per se. Rather, they're my old friends from Central City."

Jun 9"Zowie, didn't see that coming" Taffy placed her hands on her hips.

"Yep" April nodded "I'm April Stewart and this is Maria Wang"

"Nice to meet you two" Maria shook Dee Dee's hand.

"The pleasure is all yours" Taffy shook April's hand.

Jun 9"And welcome to Coolsville." Dee Dee added. "It must've been a long trip."

Jun 9"Not really" said April "It was a forty five minute bus ride"

"So what brings you to Coolsville?" Dee Dee asked April.

Jun 9"Ah, we wanted to visit Brenda and check up on her, in addition to hanging out with her while we're in town." April explained.

Jun 9"So, we decided to come here for a surprise visit" Maria finished "After all, April and I are Brenda's best friends"

"That's strange, Brenda's never mentioned you since she moved here" Taffy remarked.

Jun 9Back in Central City, the boys were pondering on what to do with the buggy.

Jun 9"Oh God, what am I gonna do?" Skip asked his friends nervously "I promised mom I would take good care of this car. This is one of the only things we have left of dad. She is never going to forgive me"

Jun 9"If you ask me, I suggest that you find someone to fix it." Augie deadpanned.

Jun 9"But how are we gonna find a mechanic in the middle of nowhere?" asked Skip.

Mudsy pointed to the farmhouse "Why don't we go to that house over there and ask for directions? Maybe they can help us"

20h ago"Oh, yes!" Skip said. "Why didn't I thought of that before?"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Augie asked. "Mon's gonna have your head if she finds out about the buggy."

The boys walked over to the farmhouse and knocked on the door. The farmer then came to the door and saw Mudsy, Skip and Augie.

"Can I help you boys?" he asked the trio.

"Yes" Augie nodded "We had an accident and damaged the front of our buggy over there."

"An accident, eh?" asked the farmer.

"Yeah" Skip nodded "And we were wondering if there was a nearby mechanic where we could get it fixed"

"Sure, the nearest gas station is right near the county line only several miles away" said the farmer "It's a good thing it was just y'all. I have been having some problems here lately. I assumed it was that strange bird"

"Bird? What strange bird?" asked Skip.

The farmer cleared his throat "A large orange and yellow bird with flames left a note at my farm telling me to evict it. But when I wouldn't, everything went wrong these past two weeks and I haven't been able to get my crops to the market and without them, the farm goes bankrupt"

"Holy cow" Augie remarked.

"Now that I can't get the crops to market, I'm going to have to sell the farm" said the farmer.

"Don't worry Farmer, we'll help you raise some money for the farm" said Skip.

"I'm for it, I'm for it" Mudsy agreed.

"And maybe we can capture that bird that's been terrorizing the farm" Skip added.

"Never mind, I'm against it, against it" Mudsy shivered.

"And how pray tell are we going to raise money for the farm, my dear brother?" Augie asked sarcastically.

"Good question" Skip said.

Skip pondered for a bit and tried to think of what to do.

"We could try doing some work on the farm" suggested Augie.

"Excellent idea, Augie" said Skip "But as always, I've got a much better idea"

"What is it?" asked Augie.

"On the way here, I saw a poster for a cross country race and we could use the prize money to save the farm" Skip explained.

"A cross country race?" asked Mudsy "Does that mean you're going to race across the country? But that's impossible, don't you know?"

"It's actually a race through the countryside, Mudsy" Skip explained "Not like across the whole country."

"Well that makes sense...I think" Mudsy rubbed his chin in confusion.

"That's a good idea, Skip" said Augie"Only, there's one tiny problem...our Looney Disney has been trashed thanks to you!"

"What do you mean, thanks to me?" Skip asked.

"Well for one thing, you promised mom that you'd take care of it and you broke your promise and caused the car to drive into the farm and crash" Augie reprimanded him "Not to mention that thanks to your reckless driving, I'll never be able to have the car, which if I might remind you, is one of the few things left of dad!"

"Oh, so everything's my fault, huh?" Skip retorted.

As the brothers started arguing, the farmer turned to Mudsy and say, "Are those two always like that?"

"Why yes, I believe they are" Mudsy bluntly replied.

"Figures" the old farmer nodded "Kids these days."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the boys have a mystery on their hands and it looks like April and Maria are going to be hanging with the Teen Angels. I wonder how it'll turn out. Stay tuned.**


	6. A Plot and a Fight

April, Maria and the Teen Angels had been at the mall hanging out. While they were having lunch at the food court, they were discussing Brenda's future as queen.

"So Brenda, what country are you gonna be princess of again?" asked April.

"Pastavazoolastan" Brenda replied as she ate a fry.

"Pastavazoolastan?" asked Maria "I heard that someone is planting bombs there"

"B-b-bombs?" Brenda gasped.

"Don't be so worried Brenda, it's probably one of those dumb internet rumors" said Taffy "Like Bigfoot sending fan mail to Gwen Stefani or that there's a mountain in South Dakota that's shaped like presidents"

"I guess" Brenda said.

"Anyways, how did you two and Brenda meet?" Maria asked Dee Dee and Taffy.

"Well, we went to the same school" Dee Dee explained "And Brenda was in plenty of our classes, so we thought we should take the chance to know her better during lunch period"

"And then we decided to take her on our skiing trip with Dee-Dee's folks, where we started our very own mystery solving club" Taffy continued.

"Mystery club?" April asked, looking a bit sad.

"What's that?" Maria asked.

"It's a club where we solve mysteries" Taffy replied "Duh"

"What kind of mysteries?" Maria asked.

"Mysteries where we try to prove that monsters and the supernatural do not exist" Dee Dee explained "When there's some strange activity going on in a place, we try to figure out who or what is causing it"

"Yeah, we're the Teen Angels" Taffy nodded.

"It's a play on the words 'teenagers' and 'angels' that I came up with" Dee Dee explained.

"Groovy" said April.

"It sure is" said Dee Dee "So how long have you two known Brenda?"

"Since the second grade" April replied "And since then, the three of us have been total BFFLs"

"Interesting" Taffy remarked.

Yeah, Brenda never mentioned you guys, so Taffy and I thought we were her BFFLs" said Dee Dee.

Meanwhile, Augie and Skip were still arguing as they usually do. Mudsy clearly was look annoyed as he and the old farmer watched the brothers argue here and there.

"Alright this has gone enough" said the farmer.

"Indeed" Mudsy agreed.

Mudsy put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loud enough for the boys to stop fighting.

The brothers stopped as Mudsy's loud whistle attracted their attention.

"Now if you boys would stop fighting, we must find a way to help the nice farmer raise money" said Mudsy.

"But how?" Augie asked. "With the buggy smashed, how are we gonna race?"

"I guess we'll have to pull our weight here and work on the farm" Skip shrugged.

"Not to worry, boys." The farmer said. "I know a thing or two about machinery. After all, I've spent a great deal of time working on my tractor, so perhaps I can help you with your buggy while you work."

"You'd really do that?" asked Skip.

"Of course" said the farmer.

"Thanks Mr. Higgins and don't worry, we'll have that money raised and that fiery bird captured for you in no time" Skip proclaimed.

"Sure thing" Mr. Higgins nodded.

"Well come on, let's get started with working, post hasty pudding" said Mudsy "Hopefully, we won't run into that scary bird that Mr. Higgins was talking about"

As the boys began their work, Augie turned to Skip.

"Nice going, bro." He said sarcastically. "Thanks for volunteering us to find some scary bird."

"Anytime, musclehead" Skip retorted.

"You boys sure wouldn't quit it, huh?" Mudsy asked, clearly annoyed by the arguing.

"When you have a twin brother and have to share the same birthday, you have a lot to complain about" Skip folded his arms.

"For once Skip, I agree with you" Augie remarked.

Augie and Skip then shuddered that agreeing.

Jun 16"Anyways, what are you boys waiting for?" Mudsy asked.

Jun 16"We're waiting for that fire bird to arrive" said Skip "And in order to get it here, we need something that'll draw it here"

"Like a fire worm?" Augie laughed.

"No Augie, I mean we need to figure out when it'll appear" Skip explained "Mr. Higgins said that the strange bird prevented him from getting the crops to the market, my guess is that if we harvest some crops, the bird might appear"

"What a great intuitive insight, Skip" said Mudsy.

"You sure this'll work, little bro?" asked Augie.

"Never doubt the brains of a strategic mind" Skip tapped his head.

"And once that fire bird appears, what do we do, then?" Augie asked.

"That's where the Funky Phantom comes in, Augie" Skip put his hands on Mudsy's shoulders.

"Me?" asked Mudsy.

"Of course" said Skip "After all, you're the only one of us who can fly and you can lure the bird into the silo, where we'll be able to capture him and see what's going on"

"Oh dear, this is not what I expected in a peaceful countryside" gulped Mudsy.

"Me neither" Augie said "But we've gotta help Mr. Higgins with his troubles."

"Then I guess we must get to work, three work even" proclaimed Mudsy.

"Right" Skip nodded "Let's get going!"

Jun 16Meanwhile back at Coolsville, the girls were still hanging out, but Brenda started to feel a bit uncomfortable when her Coolsville friends and Central City friends started glaring at each other.

"Maybe this wasn't quite a good idea." Brenda thought to herself, clearly seeing the jealous looks on April and Maria's faces.

"You know, Brenda never mentioned you guys when we called her the other day" April folded her arms.

"Oh really?" Dee Dee turned to the nervous Brenda "That's pretty inconsiderate. Don't you think so, Brenda?"

"And...is that a problem?" Brenda asked nervously.

"Maybe" Dee Dee glared at her "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to hide something from me and Taffy, your two best friends in the world!"

"I don't think so, Sykes" April glared at Dee-Dee "I've known Brenda for years and you've only known her for a few weeks and that proves that Brenda would rather be with me and Maria instead of you and Ms. Big Butt over there"

"Why are you guys making this a big deal?" Brenda asked. "I just wanted to hang out with my friends from both Coolsville and Central City, that's all."

"Well there ain't enough room in this friendship circle for all six of us" April retorted.

"That's right, so start moving, Stewart!" Dee Dee poked April's nose.

"Says who?" April asked.

"Says me!" Dee Dee retorted "You hear me?"

"I hear you and I smell you!" April retorted back.

Maria and Taffy chuckled, but they quickly stopped when Dee Dee and April glared at them.

"Brenda! Are you gonna let this girl talk to me like that?" Dee Dee asked the brunette.

Brenda got nervous "Well, I uh..."

"Come on, say something!" Dee Dee said.

"In that case, WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST GET ALONG WITH EACH OTHER?!" Brenda finally said, clearly fed up by the bickering between her two friends, raising her voice as she went.

The four girls stood in silence, clearly amazed and scared by Brenda's shouting. Never before had they heard her actually stand up for herself.

"If you guys are just like a bunch of stupid babies and fight over me, then I don't wanna be your friend anymore!" she got up from her chair "I'm going home!"

Brenda grabbed her crutches and walked (or limped) out of the mall.

Watching Brenda's retreating form, April, Dee Dee, Maria and Taffy all turned and looked at each other in surprise.

"In an all the years I've known Brenda, I never knew that she actually had a spine" Maria remarked.

"Neither do we" Dee Dee added.

"I can't believe she actually left us and it's all your fault!" April poked Dee Dee's nose.

"My fault?" Dee Dee got up in Brenda's face "What did I ever do to you, Ms. Thang?"

"Now can't we cut this out, guys?" Taffy quickly stepped in between the two girls "All this arguing isn't getting us anywhere if Brenda's leaving us."

"Anyways, we've gotta fix this, guys." Dee Dee suggested.

"For once, I agree with you." April nodded.

"Me too" added Maria.

"And me three" said Taffy.

"First thing we gotta do is apologize to Brenda" said April "That is if she's willing to forgive us"

"Right" Taffy said "First place to go will be her home."

"Come on angels, lets go get our girl back" said Dee Dee.

"Well Ms. Afro here tried to steal her away from me!" April placed her hands on her hips.

"Well you two were doing a lot of talking and kind of being selfish" Taffy reasoned.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dee Dee.

"I think what Taffy is saying is that you two were trying to speak for Brenda and not let her get a say in it at all" Maria replied.

"She's shy" April folded her arms "Besides, I was doing Brenda a favor"

"A favor?" Maria placed her hands on her hips.

"What kind of favor if I can ask?" Taffy folded her arms.

"I was trying to stop Brenda from making a grave mistake" April replied "She would've given into the temptation that Dee-Dee and Taffy were trying to put on her and that temptation would be ditching us for some boring old mystery club! After all, you and I are Brenda's best friends and not those two!"

"Well, if you ask me, April, you've assumed wrong" Maria folded her arms "I'm sure she wouldn't replace us as her best friends, she just somehow forgot and it's no one's fault"

"And I guess she has enough love for all four of us" Taffy added "I mean, she did invite us all to hang out and get to know each other, so it would make sense for her to be frustrated"

"What do you think?" Maria asked April, who was now looking unsure.

April wasn't so sure what to think and Dee Dee wasn't so sure herself. Brenda did form a good bond with all four of them, but each half was from two different cities and since they had always been close to Brenda, they weren't exactly used to her hanging out with other people.

"I honestly don't know." April finally spoke. "I mean, Maria and I both have known Brenda for a long time, and she's not exactly the type that will hang out with people other than us at the time she was living in Central City, in part due to her shyness, so it's something new for us to see her hanging out with someone else."

"And since Brenda never exactly told us about you guys, I kind of assumed she was an anti social person" Dee Dee added.

"Then I guess it's up to us to set this straight" said April "Come on! Let's go get our girl back"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Brenda's friends have caused a little conflict and now they've lost their favorite meek and cowardly brunette. Will they get her back? Stay tuned.**


	7. Phoenix Attack

Soon, Augie and Skip were busy harvesting some corn in Mr. Higgins' field. They were both whistling away as they worked.

"Boy, this sure a lot of hard work" Augie said as he threw in some more cobs of corn into the wheelbarrow.

"But so rewarding" Mudsy said as he plucked another ear of corn.

"I suppose given that the people in your time do this sort of work everyday, Mudsy, I can understand why you're used to it." Skip said.

"Indeed my boy" said Mudsy "When you live in the eighteenth century, you must know the value of labor. Even growing up in a mansion didn't prevent me from working like this"

"I see" Both Skip and Augie nodded.

"So when exactly is this strange firebird supposed to show up?" asked Mudsy "I'm getting nervous just thinking about it. It makes my ghost flesh breakout in goose flesh"

"I'm sure it'll show up soon." Skip said.

"Like when?" asked Augie.

Just then, there was a high pitched screech in the sky. It was a large red and yellow bird with flames emerging from it's wings.

"About now" Skip deadpanned.

"Yikes!" Augie exclaimed in surprise.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy gasped "That bird is flying right at us! Let us make haste!"

"Mudsy, that's such a smart idea" Augie remarked.

"Now!" Skip shouted, and the trio quickly took off running.

Our protagonists started running for their lives as the strange fire-bird chased them all around the field.

"What now?" Mudsy asked as they ran.

Boo was riding Elmo like a horse as they were running away.

"Maybe we can hide until it goes away" suggested Mudsy.

"Or we could stand up to that bird and capture it?" suggested Skip.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"I'll have to go with Mudsy's plan" Augie stated.

"Can't argue with that" Skip shrugged.

"Besides, how can we capture something that is on fire?" Augie added.

At the word "fire", Skip looked at his brother strangely.

"Was it something I just said?" Augie asked.

"You just gave me an idea!" Skip said "Come on!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mudsy sighed to himself.

Back in Coolsville, Brenda was at home, video chatting with her fiancé, Prince Otto about what had happened.

"Figures" Prince Otto remarked after Brenda related to him on what had happened "I guess you did the right thing of standing up for yourself."

"Yeah, I didn't think I actually could do it" Brenda agreed.

"Anyways, now what do you plan on doing, Brenda?" Otto asked.

"I don't know" Brenda sighed "Maybe we could discuss our future together"

It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Just a second honey, there's someone at the door" she heard the bell "Mom! Door!"

A few minutes went by before her mother answered, "It's your friends, Brenda!"

"Tell them to take a hike" Brenda told her mother "I'm not talking to them anymore!"

"Your friends are here, eh?" Otto asked, having had overheard her mother's remark.

"Yeah, and I'd rather be stuck in a haunted house than see them in here after what they did" Brenda folded her arms.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Otto nodded.

However, before he could continue, Brenda's mother called.

"Your friends are insisting on seeing you and apologize, dear." Mrs. Chance called out.

"You're kidding me." Brenda muttered under her breath.

"Young lady, you'd better get down here" said her mother.

"I think you should." Otto said.

"Otto?" Brenda turned to her fiancé "But why should I?"

"Besides me and your family, who else will you have to turn to for support if you really decide to cut off your friendship with your friends?" Otto asked "Think about it."

Brenda thought for a while "Okay. I guess I'll have them come inside. But if they fight, they are so outta here!"

"Sure thing" Otto nodded "And, perhaps, you can introduce your Central City friends to me if they behave."

"Right" Brenda nodded as she got up from her seat.

"I'll call you later, Brenda" said Otto "I love you"

"I love you too, Otto" Brenda blew Otto a kiss before closing the computer.

She then headed down the stairs and for the front door. There, she saw Dee Dee, Taffy, April and Maria right outside.

"Oh hello ladies" she pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow "What brings you here?"

"We're here to apologize, Brenda" April said "About our tardiness earlier."

"And for fighting and acting like jerks" Dee Dee added.

"What do you mean, acting?" asked Brenda.

"Okay, we were being jerks" April said "We're sorry Brenda. I guess we got a bit possessive of you"

"Possessive?" Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Maria nodded "We aren't used to seeing you hanging out with others, given your inward and shy personality."

"But that wasn't an excuse for our actions earlier" Dee Dee said.

"We're sorry, B" said April "We never should've tried to keep you for ourselves. We want to make things better"

"I mean, there's gotta be something you really want us to do if we wanna keep hanging out together." Taffy added.

Brenda thought "Well, you guys could meet my fiancé, Prince Otto. We were actually just talking about y'all and he wants to get to know April and Maria. Maybe if he gets to know you, maybe you four will warm up to each other"

"That sounds like a great idea." April nodded as her face expression brightened.

"Well come on, let's go upstairs and call him" said Brenda "I'm sure he'd love to meet y'all"

The girls then rushed up the stairs and followed Brenda into her room.

Brenda opened up her laptop and called Otto back. Then, his image came up on the screen.

"Hey Brenda" Otto smiled in greeting "I see you've brought your friends here."

"Yep" Brenda nodded "These are my best friends from Central City. April Stewart..."

"At your service, my liege" April curtsied.

Brenda continued "Maria Wang..."

"Oh my God" Maria gasped "I can't believe I'm talking to an actual prince that one of my best friends is engaged to! This is like, so freakin awesome!"

"And you already know Dee Dee and Taffy" Brenda finished.

"Hey Otto" Dee Dee and Taffy waved to the prince.

"Howdy y'all" Otto smiled.

"It's great to see you again, Otto" said Brenda "I've missed you, sweetie"

"I've missed you too, snookums" Otto replied "So did you and your friends get your little problem resolved?"

"Yeah, we sure did" Brenda nodded "I asked them to come meet you, so here they are."

"That's great" said Otto.

"So how are things over in Pastavazoolastan?" Brenda asked her prince.

"Kind of weird" Otto replied "I heard rumors that someone might be planting bombs here"

"B-b-bombs?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, I told y'all, that's probably just a stupid rumor" said Taffy "Don't worry"

"But shouldn't we just in case?" asked Otto.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt to be careful, just in case." April agreed.

"So Otto, when do you think I'll be able to visit?" asked Brenda "I really want to see our future country"

"That's a good question." Otto frowned in thought.

"This may take a while" Brenda sighed.

Back on the farm, Augie, Skip and Mudsy hid in the silo away from the big, scary bird.

"So Skip, what is your plan anyways?" Augie asked his twin brother.

"I have a plan, but I first need to know what it is" said Skip "After all, I have to know everything about the supernatural world now that we have a ghost on our side"

"I believe it's called a phoenix" said Mudsy "It's a bird with flame colored feathers that's reborn from it's own ashes"

"Holy cow." Augie remarked.

"Holly cow indeed" Mudsy nodded "Phoenixes cannot be truly killed, unless they live out their 1,400 year life span before being reborn. According to some of my sources, the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion, but some say otherwise"

"So how do we capture it?" asked Augie "We can't start a fire, that'll be risky and could burn down the farm"

"Perhaps we can try to put out the flames with water?" Skip suggested.

"Great idea, Skip" Augie folded his arms "One problem though...how are we gonna get the water without that phoenix trying to take us to his nest?"

"Like I said before, muscle brain, the Funky Phantom will take care of it!" Skip told Augie.

"Me? Why me?" asked Mudsy "I dare say, why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can fly, Mudsy" Augie said "You could help distract the phoenix and plus, you can turn invisible to confuse the bird."

"Well then, I guess it's Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy proclaimed before flying through the silo wall.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like April and Maria want to get to know the Teen Angels after all and it looks like the guys have to capture that phoenix. But will they be able to? Stay tuned!**


	8. To Catch a Fire Bird

The Funky Phantom floated out of the silo and looked around.

"If I wasn't already dead, I would be even more petrified" he thought "Oh Mr. Phoenix! Come out wherever you are! Come on, even"

It was then that he heard the familiar bird screech. It was the phoenix, who charged right after the phantom.

Mudsy gasped "Hold onto my horses, this mystery got a bit hotter, don't you know?"

The phoenix then started chasing Mudsy with its sharp talons and equally sharp beak.

"Now to make my escape, to the exit, stage OUTTA HERE!" he quickly zoomed away.

Meanwhile, Augie and Skip saw the phoenix chasing Mudsy from their hiding place.

"Okay, Skip" Augie said "Time to get some water ready"

"But where are we supposed to get water?" asked Augie.

Skip thought for a moment "Well on farms, they usually have pumps or wells to bring them water. Maybe we can get some water from there"

"Wow Skip, for a pencil necked geek, you sure are one brainy brother" Augie remarked.

"Anyways, we better get moving, bro" Skip said "Come on!"

"Right" Augie nodded as he followed his brother out of their hiding spot

The duo then saw a well and ran off to get some water.

Meanwhile, back in Coolsville, the girls have finished speaking with Prince Otto.

"Well Brenda, it was great talking to you and your friends, but I have to get back to work now" said Otto.

"Work? What kind of work?" asked Brenda.

"You know, helping Father in taking care of some of country's issues." Otto replied.

"Like the bombs that people are talking about?" asked Taffy.

"Taffy!" Dee Dee elbowed the blonde.

"Something like that" Otto shrugged "Anyway, I have to go now Brenda. I'll be sure to ask my father when you can come"

"Bye Otto, I love you" Brenda blew the prince a kiss.

Otto smiled as he blew one back to Brenda.

"I love you, Brenda" he said before ending the video chat.

After Otto went offline, Brenda turned to her friends.

"So what should we do next, guys?" Brenda asked.

"Maybe we can try going to the mall again" suggested April "I mean, we got off to a bad start and I think it would be a good way to start over by going back to where we started"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Dee Dee surmised.

"Well what're we waiting for?" asked Maria "Let's go to the mall!"

"And by 'go to the mall' you mean to strut around the place and make flirty looks at the guys while walking down the hall?" asked Brenda.

"Yep" Maria replied.

"Works for me" the other girls said in unison.

Meanwhile, Augie and Skip wasted no time preparing buckets of water from the well.

"Okay Skip, we've got the water, now what?" asked Augie.

"All we have to do is look for Mudsy and the phoenix to get close to us and then, when Mudsy goes through the shed, the phoenix will go after him and then, we splash the water on him and he crashes into the shed" Skip explained.

"Sounds complicated" Augie remarked "You sure it'll work?"

"No, but it's worth a try" Skip replied.

Just then, they heard the phoenix's shriek and they turned and saw the firebird in pursuit of Mudsy. The Funky Phantom was leading the bird towards the shed.

"Here goes nothing" Augie remarked as they positioned themselves with the buckets of water.

As soon as Mudsy reached the shed, he went right through it and the phoenix screeched louder and showed his sharp talons as he went after Mudsy.

"Okay...now!" Skip exclaimed.

Skip and Augie both threw the water on the phoenix, causing him to be all wet and stop flying and thereby, crashing right in front of the shed.

Watching the phoenix crashing onto the ground, the brothers looked at each other in awe.

"I can't believe it" Augie said "It worked!"

Mudsy came right through the shed wall.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" he said "We caught him, captured him even"

"Now we can show this to Mr. Higgins" said Skip.

The trio walked over to the phoniex and saw it sputtering, sparking and smoking and cracked apart.

"Great God Almighty!" Augie exclaimed "What's going on?"

"Seems to me that our phoenix is actually a robot." Skip observed.

"Huh?" Mudsy asked, confused, "What's a robot?"

"A robot is a mechanical thing that's made from metal, gears, circuits and wires" Skip explained.

"And what exactly are all of those, exactly?" asked Mudsy.

Augie and Skip looked at each other.

"Oh, boy" Skip sighed before proceeding to explain to Mudsy what they are.

After the explanations, Mudsy nodded.

"Egads, that sounds dangerous" he remarked.

"You'd be amazed as to what science has brought us to the modern world" Augie folded his arms.

"Anyways, we'd better show this to Mr. Higgins" said Skip "He's really gonna wanna see this"

"Right." Mudsy nodded.

The trio went to Mr. Higgins and explained everything to him.

"...so it wasn't a real phoenix?" asked Mr. Higgins.

"No" Skip shook his head "It was a fake"

"The question now is, who is doing this and why?" Mudsy wondered.

"It must have something to do with wanting Mr. Higgins to sell the farm" Skip concluded "Mr. Higgins, is there anything valuable on the farm?"

"The farm has a rich ore deposit, maybe that's it" the farmer replied.

"But who would stoop so low as to try to make you go bankrupt?" asked Augie.

"Well, there was someone who had expressed interest in buying my farm a few days ago." Mr. Higgins said. "But I told him no. Said that this farm has been with my family for generations and that no money ain't making me move out of the farm."

"Who was it?" asked Mudsy.

"It was Deacon Carswell of Carswell Bank and Development" Mr. Higgins replied "He wanted to buy the farm because he knew how big the deposit was and since he owns a lot of properties in this part of the county, he wanted to buy my land"

"Figures" Skip remarked

"Well what do we do about it?" asked Mudsy.

"Maybe we could go to the police" suggested Augie.

"We can't, we don't have any evidence" Skip said "And, Carswell could still make more phoenixes. We're gonna have to think of another plan..."

Meanwhile, the girls were back in the shopping mall.

They were strutting around the place like they were runway models and making flirty looks at all the cute guys. Eventually, they all went outside to eat.

"This sure is the life, eh girls?" Dee Dee asked as they enjoyed a snack.

"Indeed" Taffy said as she ate a French fry.

"Brenda, I'm sorry for thinking that you forgot about me and Maria" April told Brenda "I guess I felt like I was losing one of my two best friends and that you would replace me"

"It's okay, April" Brenda said "And relax. Why would I replace my two best friends from Central City? Besides, I did mention to the girls here that you and a few guys from our old school had stopped that useless mayor from demolishing a historical landmark."

At the mention of ex-Mayor Henry Iverson, April and Maria started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's right" said Dee Dee "Brenda did mention that April and a couple of guys saved a historical landmark once on the skiing trip. She also mentioned that there were also rumors that a ghost was there, but that's all a bunch of baloney"

"Yeah" said Brenda "Ghosts don't exist. They're imaginary, like yetis, space aliens and kangaroos"

"Anyways, what became of that mayor afterwards?" Taffy asked April.

"Yeah, what did happen to him?" asked Brenda.

"Beats me" April shrugged "No one has seen him since we saved Muddlemore Manor"

"No doubt that he must've been made a laughing stock" Dee Dee remarked "After being humiliated by a bunch of meddling kids"

"I'll never forget that" April giggled.

"I've gotta hand it to you, April, I had no idea you could be so sneaky" Dee Dee remarked.

"Yeah" Taffy agreed "The only stock that is raising for that mayor is the laughing stock!"

The girls (except Dee-Dee) then burst into laughter at the pun.

"Dude, that wasn't funny" she deadpanned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the boys are going to have to think of another plan to solve this mystery. Looks like you'll have to stay tuned.**


	9. Phoenix Captured

Meanwhile back on the farm, the guys were still stumped on what to do about their situation.

"Guess we'll have to have a little confrontation with Mr. Carswell ourselves" said Augie "Since we can't prove anything, we'll have to see him ourselves"

As Augie made the remark, Mr. Higgins was thinking of something and then he got an idea when Augie finished the remark.

He snapped his fingers "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Mudsy.

"Maybe I should invite him over to the farm and tell him that I've changed my mind." Mr. Higgins said. "That way, while he's taking a look around, you boys will have a better chance in catching him in the act, wouldn't it?"

Skip and Augie both raised their eyebrows before sharing a look with Mudsy.

"Oh no, oh no, I'm not running away from another phoenix" Mudsy shook his head.

"Come on Mudsy, you did it the first time, what's stopping you from doing it again?" asked Augie "You've got nothin to lose"

"Yeah" Skip agreed "Besides, didn't you have the ability to avoid getting a burn by turning invisible?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a ghost" said Mudsy "Okay, I guess I'll do it. Redo it, even"

Several moments later, the banker pulled up at the Higgins farm house and got off his car.

"You did the wise choice, Mr. Higgins." Deacon Carlswell said in greeting.

"Sure thing, Mr. Carswell" said Mr. Higgins "Please, do join me for a nice dinner in the farmhouse so we can negotiate"

"Right, then" Mr. Carswell nodded as he followed the farmer into the farmhouse.

As the banker followed the old farmer into the farmhouse, Augie, Skip and Mudsy were hiding nearby observing.

"Gentlemen, the eagle had landed" said Skip.

"Perfect, so when do we strike?" asked Mudsy.

"Well Mudsy, when he leaves or something, you'll turn invisible and follow him around. Then, when he tries something sneaky, you'll videotape the whole thing and we'll bring it back to the police" Skip explained.

"I will, I will" said Mudsy "Only one question, what is this...videotaping you speak of?"

Augie and Skip looked at each other and sighed.

Back inside the farmhouse, Mr. Carswell and the farmer had been having dinner. While Carswell was negotiating, Mr. Higgins was trying to think of a way to get him to leave so he could put his plan into action.

"What to do? What to do?" Mr. Higgins thought to himself.

After thinking it over a while, he finally came up with a plan.

"You know, Mr. Carswell, I think I left some biscuits in the oven, let me go check" he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"No prob." Mr. Carswell said. "Take your time."

As soon as Mr. Higgins was out of sight, Mr. Carswell was by himself on the dining table.

"Sucker" he thought to himself "Now's my chance"

He then got up from his seat, unaware that at that moment, Mudsy, who had just been given a demonstration on how to use the cellphone to videotape, was silently following him in his invisible form.

Carswell snuck out of the house and walked over to a nearby tall hill with a big tree, where he was hiding another animatronic phoenix.

"This one last phoenix invasion will persuade Higgins to sell the farm faster" he thought "Soon enough, that land will be mine and so will the ore deposit"

Overhearing the remark, Mudsy swiftly started recording.

"I must say, this strange device intrigues me, outrigues me even" he thought.

Just then, Carswell took out a remote control and pressed a button, which activated the phoenix, causing it to screech and it's flames to emerge from its wings and tail.

"Uh oh" Mudsy thought "Here comes trouble. A good thing it can't see me"

The phoenix rose up and started to fly right towards the harvest, which was right in the back of the farmer's tractor and attack it.

Meanwhile, Skip and Augie saw the phoenix flying towards the tractor from their hiding place.

"Another phoenix!" Augie exclaimed.

"Augie quick!" Skip exclaimed.

Skip and Augie reached into their pockets and took out their phones to take photographic evidence.

The phoenix screeched loudly as it dove towards the tractor.

"Heavens to Hollow's Eve!" Mudsy thought "That bird is going to destroy that strange, giant thing! I'd better go do something! It's Funky Phantom time!"

He then flew towards the tractor, hoping to reach it before the phoenix does.

While Mudsy was flying, Elmo and Boo saw the phoenix getting closer.

"Meow, meow!" Boo pointed to the bird.

"Arf?" Elmo raised an eyebrow.

"Meow!" Boo replied as he picked up Elmo and flew right towards the phoenix while Mudsy flew towards the tractor.

At that moment, Augie and Skip saw Elmo flying towards the phoenix.

"Oh my God! It's Elmo!" Augie exclaimed.

"With Boo!" Skip added.

"What could they possibly be doing?" asked Augie.

Boo and Elmo landed on the Phoenix's back.

"Meow?" Boo asked Elmo.

"Ruff!" Elmo gave a fingers up.

Elmo punched a hole into the bird and pulled out some wires.

Before the phoenix could charge at the tractor, it suddenly experienced a short circuit and smoke emerged from its body.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd!" Mudsy exclaimed "What's happening?"

"I think the bird is short circuiting" said Skip.

All of a sudden, the phoenix became as stiff as board and started to fall down.

"Incoming!" Augie shouted as he pointed to the falling phoenix.

Everyone ducked just as the phoenix crashed to the ground.

"Whoa" said Skip "Did not see that coming"

Just then, the farmer came out of the house and ran towards the gang.

"Boys!" Mr. Higgins exclaimed "What's going on?"

"I believe we've just saved the farm, Mr. Higgins" said Mudsy.

Mr. Higgins turned towards where Mudsy was gesturing as he spoke. The phoenix, or more to the point, what remained of the phoenix, was laying flat on the ground.

"Well I'll be darned" said Mr. Higgins.

Just then, Carswell came storming towards our protagonists.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"We know what you've been doing Mr. Carswell, we know that you were the one who's been sabotaging Mr. Higgins' job" Augie folded his arms "And we've got evidence! Show him, Mudsy!"

"Sure thing" Mudsy said as he handed Augie the phone.

Augie scrolled over to the videos section, found the video Mudsy secretly recorded and started playing it. It showed Carswell activating the mechanical bird and trying to make it attack the tractor.

"Hard core, concrete evidence" Skip smirked "And we have incriminating photographic evidence, too. What do you gotta say to that?"

Mr. Carswell was stunned and he quickly turned to try to run away.

Boo smirked as if he was saying "You're not getting away that easy"

Boo then teleported right in front of Carswell, put his leg out, turned invisible and tripped the banker, causing him to fall flat on his face in a mud hole.

"Argh!" Mr. Carswell said as he got up, his face completely covered in mud. "You blasted meddling kids!"

"Don't worry, Mr. C" said Skip "We won't get you sentenced behind bars. But first you have to do something for us..."

"What?" asked Carswell.

"You have to promise to leave Mr. Higgins alone and never try to buy his farm again" Skip replied "He'll never sell it to you! No matter what you do!"

"And if you don't, we'll turn this video over to the sheriffs." Augie added.

"And since you apparently have no heir, I'm afraid your business will close down" added Skip.

Carswell sighed. He wanted the farm, but he didn't want his company to go out of business and lose everything he had ever worked for.

"Okay" he sighed "Farmer Higgins, you don't have to sell your farm. I really don't need ore that much anyways. I promise to leave you and your barnyard alone"

"Good" said Skip "Cause we're keeping this evidence in case you break your promise"

"So my farm is saved." Mr. Higgins said. "Thanks to you boys!"

"And of course, the Funky Phantom" Mudsy boasted.

"Now, there's still one more loose end that's bothering me" Skip said "Our buggy still needs to be fixed"

"You're right, Skip" said Augie "And it's getting late. Mom and Aunt Emma will probably be worried about us"

"So is it fixed, Mr. Higgins?" asked Skip.

Jun 27"I'm almost done with it." Mr. Higgins said.

Jun 27Eventually, Mr. Higgins finished fixing the Looney Duney and it was as good as new.

"Here you go boys" he said "She's all repaired and good as new"

"Oh my God" Skip exclaimed "Thanks Mr. Higgins"

"Anytime boys" said the farmer.

Mudsy, Skip, Augie, Elmo and Boo got into the car and buckled up.

"See you, Mr. Higgins" they waved goodbye.

"See ya boys" said the farmer "Y'all come back now"

"We will, Mr. H" said Skip "Bye"

"To home, stage left" said Mudsy.

"Right" Skip nodded as he pressed on the gas.

And so, our heroes drove off into the sunset and made it back home, where Kathy and Emma were waiting for them. Seeing that the car didn't have a ding on it, Kathy decided to fully trust Skip with the car.

That night, as everyone went to bed, Mudsy wrote in his log journal.

* * *

 **PHANTOM'S LOG: STARDATE 2!**

 _"Dear diary,_

 _Today I learned that the people of this generation like to travel in these strange, motorized things instead of horses and chariots. I also went to a quaint country town today and saw how people harvest crops nowadays. It's weird, scary, a bit unusual even. One thing I noticed that didn't change, was the sight of a beautiful field and sunset. I've still got a lot to learn in this time period, don't you know?_

 _Yours truly,_

 _The Funky Phantom"_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the end of another Funky Phantom adventure. Now, we have to get to our next episode, which involves our favorite shark, Jabberjaw! Stay tuned!**


End file.
